Talk:Girl Meets World Spoiler Page/@comment-27090860-20151018102222
Okay, so I haven't seen part 3 yet, but I have a rough synopsis based on tumblr spoilers and stuff like that and ultimately, because the show is centered around Riley (being that she is Cory's daughter) I think it will center on Riley's love life. BUT if you remember, in Boy Meets World, Topanga was NOT actually the first girl Cory had a crush on, nor was she the first girl he dated necessarily. If I remember correctly, there was also Harley Keiner's sister and maybe one or two others. So. Lucas might not be the definite guy for Riley. Because Lucas can still be a part of the show and not be Riley's boyfriend, just like Angela and Rachel were big parts of the show. Angela was Shawn's girlfriend. So maybe Lucas may end up being the "angela" of girl meets world? Which is sad considering how things ended with Shawn and Angela, but you get my drift. The writers stated that it all comes down to the beginning. In the beginning, it was Rucas. BUT it was also Lucaya because Maya was the first to see Lucas. So. Honestly, I have no conclusion to all this. I'm a huge Lucaya fan, but mostly I'm just a Maya fan more than anything. I love Riley, I love the whole show, but I guess I just feel like I relate to Maya more as a character. Also Riley does some things to Maya sometimes that Cory would have never done to Shawn that I just don't agree with but I won't put them in because I don't want to put Riley down at all. I do love her character. Basically, this is my ultimate conclusion: I feel bad for Maya through and through. She's been put off by Josh in a hurtful way (I'm sorry, but 3 years is not that big an age difference when you get to be a little older, and Maya is already pretty mature for her age), and now she's being swept aside by Lucas. Not intentionally of course. Lucas and Riley just have feelings for eachother and Maya doesn't want to get in the way of that because that's how great of a person she is. This is why I love Maya. She's ready to just sit back and get hurt as long as the people she loves are happy. Don't get me wrong, I think Riley would do the same for her, but because she knows how Lucas feels about Riley and how Riley feels about Lucas, she loves them both so much that she'd rather them be happy then anything else (which if you ask me is what "true love" really means)...I feel kind of angry at the writers for setting the whole "Lucaya" ship up in the first place if they were just going to send us in this direction ultimately, but I see why they did it and I still do have hope for Lucaya because...in all honesty there's just way more chemistry between Sabrina and Peyton and I think anybody can see that honestly. They're way closer in age too. But I'm preparing myself for the ultimate Rucas endgame if that's the way it's gotta be. More than anything, I just want this show to go on as long as BMW did so that the generation that is watching this show will end up "growing up" with it the same way the BMW generation did with BMW, and eventually they will start discussing bigger topics as they age. I will be sad about some things that I expect will come from the show continuing for a while and that is that I'm not entirely sure how long they'll keep Feeny alive for (or how old Feeny is in real life in fact) and it bothers me a little that there isn't a "feeny" character in this show, because that's probably the best part of BMW that I loved. That Feeny wasn't like Cory at all. In GMW, Cory is not at all like Feeny as a teacher. Yes, he does incorporate the life lessons into the actual lessons, but not with the same discreet or curtness that feeny did, which was what made the ending to BMW so incredibly beautiful. But I'm still loving this show. And I love Riley, Maya, and Lucas and Farkle. I think this show is set up a lot differently despite the similarities they make (shawn is to cory as maya is to riley, harper is to turner, etc.). Idk. I hope that the writers actually read what the Lucaya shippers say though. And listen. I'm still all for Lucaya. But if it doesn't work out...idk...fanfiction writers, go for it!